Beyblade Wiki
Beyblade Wiki is a wiki that is hosted by Wikia. It is community-driven, meaning that all of it's content is created by it's editors; it's users and admins. Similar in style to Wikipedia, Beyblade Wiki is meant to be an online encyclopedia documenting everything related to Beyblade. Just like Beyblade Wiki, wikis are online encyclopedias that can be read and edited by anyone. It is handled by it's community, more specifically it's users, who are in turn handled by their administrators. Beyblade Wiki is currently one of the two major wikis concerning Beyblade. The other being the WBO's very own, Beywiki. What differs between Beyblade Wiki and Beywiki is that Beywiki only documents the actual products in Beyblade, whereas Beyblade Wiki covers this as well as the anime, manga, real people, etc. Development Beyblade Wiki was created on the 14th of August 2007. Although it was created prior to Beywiki which was created on the 7th of October 2007, it is not the first wiki relating to Beyblade and is not the only one. Beyblade Wiki was created by long-time Beyblade fan, DranzerX13, famous for capping the latest episodes of the anime at the WBO. At it's creation, Dranzer intended it to be his own wiki idea for Beyblade. Despite this, there were few, if not only Dranzer editing the wiki. Although it managed to cover info, it was mostly copied off of Wikipedia's Beyblade articles and the wiki was seen by some as unprofessional. Users like Solar Dragon and Abce2 would come to the wiki in 2008 and edit it. Abce2 intended to adopt it though, but it never went through though. Other users like Leon35 came but the wiki was still nothing but a ghost-town with copied off info. The wiki would not always be like this however, as a user by the name of HazeShot would come and be granted admin powers. Haze tried his best to purify the wiki, getting thousands of edits along the way. Despite this, the wiki was still quiet and had yet to obtain a community. Dranzer would also abandon his wiki around this time and instead chose to create a new wiki by the name of, Metal Fight Beyblade Wiki. This would be intended to cover info on the latest series at the time, Metal Fight Beyblade. Then came a time of hope at the December of 2010. Three users known as Tripodnumberone, DarkusMaster84, and EdBoy3 would arrive at the wiki and help it reach it's previous state. They would help Haze along with it and each specialized in a different directory. With Tripod mostly handling the media, DarkusMaster handling the anime, Haze handling the anime and manga, and EdBoy3 handling the overall outlook of the wiki as well as advertising. They would become future admins as well. The four would help the wiki to it's maximum potential, that Beyblade Wiki no longer was a ghost town, but an informative encyclopedia driven by it's community. Mass users came in and helped the wiki, one by one increasing the content of the wiki to it's maximum. More important users arrived, including Manaphy12342, Desboy96, Pisces214, Gingka and Co., FastBlade5035, Zachtattack31, ReconStrike Commando, Pinklilac, 4everNura, Hunterm1998, Saturoda, King4D among many others would make up the community of Beyblade Wiki, With some becoming admins as well. DranzerX13 would also come back after seeing how well Beyblade Wiki had been doing since he left it. Just when this happened, the community knew that they have greatly changed this wiki, forever. Over time, many problems would occur. Multiple "Wiki Wars" began and a loss of users did occur. However, the voice of reason, Manaphy12342 managed to keep these under control to prevent the wiki from falling apart. In October/November 2011, Beyblade Wiki applied for a affiliation with the World Beyblade Organization. As part of the affiliation, a name change was required, changing the name of the wiki to "Beyblade Wiki" rather than "Beyblade Wiki". The application is still in process and a meeting to decide the final result will be held soon. Layout and Graphics The Wiki default layout is used on each Beyblade Network wiki and is customised by many admins. Throughout the network, the logos and backgrounds are designed and added by Manaphy12342. The majority of the CSS is added by both EdBoy3 and Manaphy12342. Programs used include Adobe Fireworks CS5 and GIMP. CSS tends to be either written by the users themselves or copied from a fellow wiki. Reception Beyblade Wiki has been perceived by many as a great wiki with vast knowledge of the Beyblade universe. How it has greatly improved ever since it's days as a ghost town. Despite this, there still remains people who dislike the wiki even though the wiki has changed. However as of recently, this has started to tone down and people have been more positive than negative towards it. Many used to think that all the information was copied from the WBO's Beywiki, which was understandable since some anonymous and newly registered users did in fact plagerise from them. Wikipedia has also been known to take episode summaries from the wiki too. This is allowed under the CC-BY-SA license, saying that all information is allowed to be copied and used under fair use. This is subject to change following a bill proposed by the United States Government which intends to blacklist and close every website with Copyrighted items on them. Category:Participating Wikis Category:Toys and Games Category:TaG